Hear Me
by dreamer5683
Summary: ziva has just been rescued from somalia by the team. secrets will be revealed, life changing events will occur and maybe just maybe a friendship will give in to all the tensio. alot better than it sounds suck at summaries   REVIEW!
1. Prolouge

Ziva POV

I watched as the life slipped from Saleem's eyes, and I was surprised that I didn't feel relief that my torturer was dead. I still felt empty. I stared for a moment longer, when I heard Tony and McGee call my name. I couldn't rip my eyes away from Saleem's body, as the blood started to do rain out of it. Tony called my name again, I turned around to face him, I could see all the different emotions racing in his eyes which were mirrored in my own. I stood there a moment longer, gave Saleem's body one last look and limped slowly over to where to Tony and McGee were standing and we started to make our way out of this god forsaken place.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ziva POV**

I felt myself becoming increasingly tired as we walked down the various hallways attempting to find our way out. My legs felt like lead and my head, oh my head felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't do this. I stopped and leaned against a pillar, sweat dripping off my face; I closed my eyes and began to sink towards the ground.

"Tony"

He turned around to look at me

"What are you doing on the floor Zee-vah?"

I could see that he trying to make light of the situation but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I can't run anymore, too tired, you and McGee need to get out now, I'll just slow you down."

McGee tried to protest but I simply cut across him

"No McGee, I need you to go. I am not afraid to die

Both of them were silent, just looking at me. I couldn't meet their gazes and chose to look at the ground instead

"Ziva!" I whipped my head up and standing right in front of me was Gibbs. He grasped my chin and whispered softly to me,

"I didn't give you permission to stay here did I now?"

I slowly nodded my head side to side and I felt him lightly give me the famous slap. I tried to stand up but found the action to hard at the moment. Gibbs noticed this as he barked at Tony and McGee to get me on my feet and help me out of here. My eyes started to droop as I felt 2 pairs of arms lift me gently to my feet. We started to move again with Tony and McGee more or less dragging me along with them. We came across an archway that led outside.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked

"Yeah Boss"

"Give Ziva to McGee your with me, we have to clear this area!"

**Tony POV**

I gently unwrapped my arms from around Ziva and made sure McGee had a good hold on her. I hesitated to leave and McGee must've noticed this

"Tony I won't let anything happen to her. I promise"

I nodded my head and took off after Gibbs

"On your six boss!"

We ran for cover and stopped behind a jeep as we saw 4 men come out of the bunker just across the way. I looked at Gibbs and he nodded, I waited for his signal and then we moved in for the kill. I fired off the first shot and I heard Gibbs to the same. My shot came into contact with one of terrorists and he was dead. I fired again and a second one dropped. I shouted To Gibbs and he told me he was clear.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it bo-"

"Tony!" I heard McGee cry

I was to late. A bullet lodged itself into my side and I fell to ground. I looked up and it seemed that one of the men I thought I had killed wasn't so dead after all. He raised his gun again to finish the job when another shot rang out. The man dropped, a bullet lodged right between his eyes.

"Dinozzo!"

I slowly tried to sit up but the pain in my side was to great and I could feel the blood gushing out.

Gibbs ran over to me

"Tony are you alright?"

"I've been better, say this reminds of this movie oh what was it cal-"

Gibbs lightly whacked the back of my head and cut across me

"Even when you're shot Dinozzo."

He ripped off part of his uniform and pressed it onto my wound.

"hold this hear and keep the pressure on it, I'm going to go get Ziva and Tim. The chopper should be here any minute"

I nodded and he I saw him run off to fetch the rest of the team. A few minutes later I heard the chopper and soon it landed, McGee and Ziva were heading for the chopper. Once McGee had delivered Ziva on board he and Gibbs came and fetched me so I could get medical attention. Once we were all safely on the chopper I gave into the pain and let myself drift off.

**Ziva POV**

I was so relieved. The feeling I had couldn't be described. I was free, free from Mossad, free from Saleem, and though it hurt me to say it, free from my father. The medical team on the helicopter started attending to Tony and I. I heard one of them tell me they were going to knock me out. The needle went in my arm and for the first time in months I slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tony POV**

When I came to I was at Bethesda. I looked around to see McGee asleep in a chair across the room. I smiled; even if I gave Probie hell I could always count on him to have my back. I sighed, I wondered how messed up that kid was going to be after that. I mean he saw his own teammate tortured with his own eyes. I sighed inwardly; this job destroyed the best in people. I was about to wake him up when the door opened and Gibbs quietly entered the room. He shook his head at me motioning for me to stay quiet. He quietly shut the door and walked over to drape a blanket over McGee. Once he was satisfied that McGee was comfortable he turned back and focused his attention back on me.

"Don't wake him up Dinozzo, poor kids gotten no sleep the past couple of days and God knows he needs it."

"Got it Boss." I turned back and looked at McGee. He had cuts all over his face, oh yeah he was a little worse for wear, but he was alive and that was all that mattered. Gibbs interrupted my train of thought when he spoke

"Well looks like your gonna live another day Dinozzo, you'll be annoying the crap out of all us in no time." He commented as he was reading my clipboard and checking my records. I nodded my head in response and the room was silent for a few minutes except for the sound of soft snores.

"Gibbs"

He looked up at me

" Ziva. is she alright?"

He looked hesitant, as if not sure what to say. I saw his brow furrow in agitation

I asked again a little more forcefully

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah Dinozzo she's alright"

I regarded Gibbs carefully trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Well is she here in the hospital as well?"

He turned away from me and went to sit in the old fashioned chair across the room.

"No she's not"

"Well where is she then?" I asked confusion clouding my futures

Gibbs let out a sigh and said to me

"I imagine she's at home right now."

I looked down memorizing the pattern on the ridiculous hospital gown they had me in

"Oh well she must've dropped by when I was still knocked out."

I saw a flash in my Boss's eyes and I faltered a bit.

"She didn't come see me at all"

At that he looked up at me

"Did she?"

He brought his hands up to cup his face and slowly released it again. He sighed and looked back up at me.

"No Tony she didn't"

Ziva POV

After we got back to DC I was checked into Bethesda along with Tony. The doctors examined all my injuries and did all they could and told me that I should stay overnight. I refused and left the hospital with a prescription for pain medication. As I was leaving the hospital I heard someone call my name

"Ziva!"

I turned and saw Gibbs walking towards me. I stopped walking and waited til he caught up with.

"Were you just going to leave without talking to anyone" he asked

I looked at him trying to figure out what to say

"Thank you Gibbs. For Everything, I would've been lost without you."

He didn't say anything in response just looked at me

"Well if that is all, I will be going now"

"Ziva he was the one that put the mission together, he was so determined to find you, to bring you back home"

I looked down at my feet, I could feel the tears beginning to well in my eyes. I couldn't deal with this not now. I took a deep breath and looked back up Gibbs.

"I cannot face him Gibbs not now" and with that I ran out of the hospital, ignoring the rain and leaving Gibbs standing there shouting my name, and didn't stop running til I hailed a taxi. As got in the car and told the driver my address I whispered to myself as I pushed my wet hair out of my face.

'I don't deserve to"


	4. Chapter 3

**Gibbs POV earlier that day**

I watched as Ziva took off running out of the hospital doors into the rain. I called her name several times but it was to no avail she was gone. i sighed and had no choice but to turn around and walk back to Tony's room. The last couple of days had been rough on everybody, Tony gotten shot and had suffered a few other minor injuries, Tim had gone through Hell, and Ziva, I wiped my hand across my face, who knows what she's been through the last few months. i had been lost in thought that I hadn't realized that I had been standing outside Dinozzo room. I grasped the handle and walked inside.

**Tony POV present**

I stared down at my hands. She didn't come see at all, I didn't think that would hurt that much, but it did. Man it hurt almost as bad as that bullet.

"Well that's that then isn't it boss oh well I'll just see her at work then." I tried to say with a smile but I knew I didn't pull it off because of what Gibbs said next

"Give her time Dinozzo, she's just a little overwhelmed, she's been a prisoner in the terrorist cell for months being tortured and it was probably her Fathers doing, and then she was rescued by people she didn't think she'd see again, people she thinks she doesn't deserve to see again."

I didn't say anything back; he sighed and said he was going to get some coffee. He stood up from the chair and walked to the doorway. He was about to put his foot out the door when he paused and said to me

"Don't give up on her Dinozzo, I don't know how much more that girl can take." And with that he left the room leaving me with my thoughts.

**Ziva POV**

The taxi ride felt endless and I literally threw my money at the driver and ran out of the cab into my apartment building. As I walked up the stair to my apartment I could feel my emotions starting to crack and quickened my pace. I reached my floor and ran as fast I could to my door. I realized I didn't have my keys, I sighed as I reached up to grab a bobby pin from hair. I quickly picked the lock and shut the door behind me. I dropped my stuff and slowly sat down on the floor, pulling my knees tight up against my chest. I looked around my apartment, I didn't think I would feel a sense of relief but I did, just knowing that one thing in my life hadn't changed. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I picked myself off the ground and walked into the bathroom. The person who was looking back at me in the mirror couldn't be me, this person

Looked weak, looked defeated. I sighed as I began to strip down. I winced as my I pulled off my shirt, my skin was scarred and ruined, the doctors told me that they would fade, but they would never truly go away. My resolve broke as I stepped into the shower, the tears started to flow as soon as the scalding water hit my body, I was going to carry around reminders of what that sadistic bastard did to me for the rest of my life.

**Tony POV**

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes and saw McGee reading a magazine.

"Reading cooking magazines again Probie, jeez I have got to get you a subscription to Maxim."

He chuckled as he closed the magazine

"Ah tony some things will never change"

I let out a small smile but it soon faded when I thought about Ziva

"She cares. She really does, I just think she's overwhelmed, she was ready to die. Just give her some time, let old wounds fade and let the new ones begin to heal"

And with those words he got up and left the room.


End file.
